About Blushing and Smirks
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: "Benarkah? Bukannya karena kau memang ingin menciumku, Teme?" / Wajahmu memang tidak merah… Tapi… Kau menyeringai, Teme / Warn: Shounen ai, just 700 words / SasuNaru /


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**ABOUT BLUSHING AND SMIRKS**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : Sasuke and Naruto**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI, TYPO(S), FIC SUPER PENDEK, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswa berusia tujuh belas tahun, kini berada di tempat yang tidak pernah satu kalipun terpikir olehnya untuk datang ke sini seumur hidupnya.

Perpustakaan Konoha.

Tentu saja, ia punya alasan yang sangat kuat kenapa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang. Dan sekarang ia tengah mencari sosoknya. Orang yang harus bertanggung jawab karena sampai membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto rela datang ke perpustakaan dibandingkan pergi ke _game centre_ bersama Kiba.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Naruto menemukan sosoknya yang cukup mencolok di tengah orang-orang yang sibuk membaca ataupun sekedar mencari buku.

Rambut hitam kebiruan yang melawan gravitasi, kulit putih polos, dan mata yang sehitam malam. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang selama ini secara diam-diam ia kagumi. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Yang jelas, hari ini pun ia datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir jendela sambil membaca buku setebal 5 cm. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei, Teme!"

Suara cempreng Naruto sukses membuat Anko, sang penjaga perpustakaan, melotot tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

"Harap tenang di perpustakaan!"

Naruto hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, sedangkan Sasuke langsung memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Jangan berisik dobe! Kau bisa membuat kita ditendang keluar dari sini."

"Aku kan hanya ingin menyapamu, Teme!" bela Naruto sambil mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali fokus ke buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Selama sepuluh menit mereka hanya diam. Sasuke masih terus membaca buku yang di hadapannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan pemuda pirang di depannya. Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam, akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Teme…"

"…."

"Teme…"

"…."

"Teme!"

"BERISIK DOBE!"

BRAKK!

"Tolong jangan berteriak di perpustakaan, Tuan Uchiha!" tegur Anko dengan pandangan yang jauh lebih tajam dibandingkan tadi.

Sasuke segera memberikan _death glare_nya pada Naruto.

"Hei, kali ini yang berteriak kan bukan aku…" jawab Naruto polos. Sasuke akhirnya memilih diam dan kembali pada bukunya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka kembali diam, Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, Sasuke… Kau sedang membaca apa sih?"

"Buku."

"Aku tahu kau membaca buku, Teme. Maksudku buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku tentang sejarah."

"Sejarah? Sejarah tentang apa?"

"Perang dunia."

"Perang dunia? Apa itu?"

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERTANYA, DOBE?"

BRAKK!

"Sekali lagi kalian membuat keributan… Silahkan keluar dari sini!"

Sasuke semakin geram melihat Naruto yang tengah mencoba menahan tawanya. Tidak berapa lama Naruto berdiri dan kembali hendak membuka mulutnya. Mata Sasuke melebar, ia tahu Naruto pasti akan meneriakkan sesuatu lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera berdiri, dan membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mata Naruto melebar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka… Seorang Uchiha Sasuke… Menciumnya!

BRAAKK!

"DILARANG KERAS BERCIUMAN DI DALAM PERPUSTAKAAN!"

Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya. _Dammit!_ Ia lupa kalau Anko duduk di dekat mereka berdua. Tentu saja Anko bisa melihat dengan jelas adegan ciuman antara kedua pemuda tadi.

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pasrah dan membereskan barang-barang mereka, kemudian mereka segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Nee… Teme… Kenapa kau tadi menciumku?" tanya Naruto tanpa berbasa-basi setelah mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Karena kau akan membuat kita keluar dari perpustakaan, Dobe!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, "Kau yang membuat kita dikeluarkan, Teme."

"Aku tidak sadar Anko sensei duduk di dekat kita." balas Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Bukannya karena kau memang ingin menciumku… Teme?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dalam mimpimu!" ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto semakin ingin menggoda bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Mukamu merah, Teme. Kau malu ya?"

"Mukaku tidak merah dobe!" sergah Sasuke dan ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat melewatinya. Sebuah senyuman pun muncul di wajah Naruto.

'_Wajahmu memang tidak merah… Tapi… Kau menyeringai, Teme… Iya kan?'_

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Errr… Apa fic ini terlalu aneh? Tapi tahu kan maksud saya dengan Sasuke menyeringai? Yah, seringai Sasuke yang…. _You know what_… hehehhehe. Soalnya agak boring juga ngebuat Sasuke blushing. Daripada dibuat blushing, Sasuke lebih cocok dibuat menyeringai, Iya gak? (maksud lo?).

Ya sudahlah, so for this fic…. Mind to review?


End file.
